Numerous containers that are available for household use include containers that have lids to seal foods, beverages or other materials therewithin, such as meals, lunches and leftovers. Containers and lids of this type also have a function for use in transporting food and beverage products outside of the home. Lid and container combinations of these types are useful in organizing households and transporting meals and the like. Some have features that allow various containers, lids or both to nest within each other; others have features that include inter-engagement structures to provide engaged stacking of a group of containers or of a group of lids. Also generally known is the use of so-called freezer blocks or pouches that are put into a frozen state within a freezer or refrigerator freezer compartment and thereafter are placed into containers for foods or the like, such as within insulated bags, chests, coolers or the like in order to provide a source of cooling to help maintain for a longer time period the contents of the container at a temperature better suited for the food product.